France
2P! France is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". He received the human name François Bonnefoy. Appearance France does not have severely noticeable differences between himself and his 1P counterpart. He often has sullen purple eyes, a melancholic expression, scruffier stubble, messy shoulder-length blond hair, and he is usually never seen without a cigarette. He also noticeably has either a 5 o'clock shadow or a stubble of some kind. 2P France typically wears a purple shirt. Unlike his counterpart, he is never seen wearing anything too flashy or fancy, but if ever, very rarely. The reason why he dresses so plainly has no definite answer from the fanon though it is split between him either having no sense of style or just not caring/laziness. Personality Unlike his counterpart, 2P France is more lust over love. He appears to fall under the stereotype that Frenchmen are unpleasant and rude. Though some portrayles of him show neither lust nor love at all having a more asexual/aromantic take. He lacks a vigor for life and usually just spends his time with short and shallow pleasures. He tends to be lazy and selfish. He doesn't care much for tourists either. France tends to be obstinate. He will put up an offensive and vulgar front. Ordinary relationships tend to be awkward for him, and he is shown easily being unfaithful and never sticking to a single person . He doesn't really have any friends and sees everyone as basically worthless. He is shown to refuse eating anything unless it's from his country or very fine dining to where it's fit for a king. He is a heavy smoker and alcoholic. He has a passion for arguing, and like his counterpart, he is often portrayled arguing halfheartedly with his counterpart. Common 2P! Traits It is common for Player 2Ps to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. France doesn't have enough hold in the fandom to really tell what he would be like under murderous traits. But, some see his weapon as being either knives or in rare cases a broken wine bottle. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2P! files. France's hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and he has stubble on his chin much like his 1P!. He appears to be wearing a sort of military uniform with a beret. There appears to be some sort of long fabric swirling around his legs and he is holding a rifle, possibly a bayonet. Standing next to him is the sketch of 2P! England.http://2phetalia.wikia.com/wiki/England/UK/Britain Gallery 2p.jpg 2p france.jpg 2p nyotalia france.jpg 2p france2p.jpg image.jpeg|2p!France f.png|2P France Tumblr inline mha2vh9wFV1qz4rgp.png Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Countries